


sweet pea

by vindice



Series: forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons [11]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Human Toothless, M/M, Single Parent Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: Hiccup and Zephyr share a peaceful morning, and welcome Toothless home.





	sweet pea

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my dear Cher! ♡ 
> 
> He pretty much asked for single dad Hiccup, Zephyr, and Toothcup, and who am I but a weak person with a soft spot for all of those?

Hiccup stops stirring the porridge in front of him, making sure to lower the flame and turn the handle inwardly when he hears little footsteps coming his way.

He turns in time to see sleepy blue eyes peek around the counter, tiny fingers hold onto the edge. Warmth spreads throughout his chest as he looks at his baby, feeling just as tired as she looks but smiling nonetheless.

“What are you doing up so early?” Hiccup picks her in his arms, smiling when she buries her face in his neck, yawning as she does. He catches her Typhoomerang plushie when it slips her grip.

“Potty,” Zephyr mumbles. Her lashes tickling Hiccup’s neck softly.

“Ah, the dreadful wake up,” he nods solemnly. “You wanna go back to bed?” Hiccup asks her, before his smile turns into a grin, “Or you wanna wait for Toothless to come home?”

As expected, Zephyr goes still. He feels her blink away the sleep before she looks up, slowly, finally registering what he just said.

“Toothless, coming?” She asks, and her eyes are drowsy but big, bright under the dim light of the kitchen. Her freckles reflecting as a warm shadow laid over her cheeks.

“Toothless is coming,” Hiccup confirms and has to hold the hitch in his breath when a radiant smile blooms across her face, suddenly overwhelmed by how much he loves this little human.

“Can I wait?” Zephyr asks, making Hiccup’s eyes soften.

She’s been shier ever since Astrid died, not quite her bubbly baby self. She’s three now, and Hiccup has the feeling it’s more because she remembers there used to be someone else at home rather than because of Astrid herself; a permanent presence besides her daddy and her, and it doesn’t matter how much their family come and go, it just never stops the pang stabbing in his heart.

His baby shouldn’t have to go through these things in her life, least of all at such a young age.

Toothless is a glass of water in the middle of the desert. Hiccup had missed his best friend; being without him had been like losing his foot all over again, a phantom ache around his joints like growing pains. It was horrible having to go through losing one of his loved ones, the mother of his child, all on his own, without his other half to catch him when he felt like the ground had been pulled right beneath his feet.

Dagur tried his best, and so did Camicazi and Heather, but they couldn’t be there all the time. Hiccup couldn’t do that to them.

Toothless is a breath of fresh air, now that he’s back from overseas. Zephyr loves him, and he adores Zephyr just as much as Hiccup does. He’s given both of them the company and emotional stability they needed so much.

“Of course you can, sweet pea,” Hiccup tells her before kissing her cheek, making Zephyr giggle at the endearment just as she always does. She loves those.

Hiccup sits her on her chair and she folds her arms in front of her, resting her head on them. He gives her warm milk in her favorite sippy cup in the meantime and goes back to stir the porridge until it’s done, turning off the stove right before the doorbell rings.

Zephyr immediately perks up. She gets up, carefully climbing down her chair, her almost empty cup now forgotten as she dashes to the door.

Hiccup can’t blame her, when he himself feels excitement bubbling in his chest.

Since she can’t quite reach the doorknob, Zephyr waits semi patiently for Hiccup to open it.

She comes face to face with the biggest Gronckle plushie Hiccup knows she’s ever seen, almost the same height and twice her size.

Hiccup smiles widely at her delighted gasp, doesn’t bother hiding his chuckle when her hands fly to cover her mouth. Zephyr throws herself at the Gronckle and hugs it tight, squealing softly into its chest.

He stops laughing when a hand appears in front of him, a stem of Alstroemeria held carefully between thumb, middle finger and ring, index and pinky raised elegantly as the flowers are presented to him.

Hiccup takes a moment to appreciate their beauty, how bright is their color and how pretty they are. He looks past them and follows the arm attached to it, all the way up to gorgeous green eyes staring right back at him.

Toothless is looking at him with soft, crinkled eyes, amusement and happiness shining bright within them, and Hiccup feels breathless, dizzy, suddenly helpless under the weight of his love.

“Welcome home,” Hiccup says, feeling his cheeks warm under Toothless’ gaze, unable to hold back his own smile as he takes the gorgeous flowers and puts a hand on Toothless’ arm.

“Welcome home!” Zephyr repeats, only to stop on her tracks when she realizes who just walked through their door.

Leaving the Gronckle on the couch and with one lasting look, she turns and barrels into Toothless’ legs, giggling when he picks her up and swirls her around.

Her laugh only grows when Toothless pulls Hiccup into the embrace, making him yelp as he’s hoisted up as well.

_My Gods, _he thinks, feeling a little dizzy and not at all because of the abrupt movement. It’s impossible to forget just how strong Toothless really is underneath that modest bulk, but it’s in moments like this that it hits Hiccup the most.

“Ah, how are my favorite people in the whole world?” Toothless practically purrs, nuzzling Hiccup’s cheek and sneaking a quick kiss, holding Zephyr close into the hug. “Did ya miss me half as much as I did you?”

Zephyr giggles, hugging both of them as she hides her face into Toothless’ neck. “More!”

Toothless positively _ glows _ and Hiccup can’t help the dreamy sigh, smiling fondly as he stares at his two most precious persons through half-lidded eyes.

“Did you like your gift, darlin’?” Toothless asks Zephyr, and Hiccup’s eyes crinkle in silent amusement.

Ah. So the Gronckle is supposed to replace her Typhoomerang, the very same Dagur gave Zephyr the last time he came to visit. Or, at the very least, outshine it for a moment.

His rivalry with Dagur is ridiculous, but hilarious nonetheless. Ever since Snotlout told him Dagur had been the first to hold Zephyr after Hiccup when she was born, which happens to have been when Toothless’ absence was in its peak, and how she holds him high in her list of favorite relatives, Toothless holds quite a bit of resentment towards him.

He doesn’t say it, but Hiccup has seen it in his eyes whenever Dagur comes around, how it’s gotten into him to try and be better, taking every opportunity he can to spoil Zephyr rotten with love and affection in the hopes of winning Dagur’s spot in Zephyr’s_ favorite people _ list, unbeknownst of his already higher place in it.

“Are you hungry?” Hiccup asks, urging Toothless to put him down. He kisses his cheek as a thanks, and is rewarded with a dopey smile. Then he leans forward to peck his princess’ forehead when she peers up at him through long eyelashes, “I made porridge for breakfast just before you got here.”

Toothless opens his mouth to answer, though his stomach beats him to it with a loud growl.

“That’d be great, actually,” he chuckles with a slightly embarrassed grin, and Hiccup feels his heart swelling as they make their way towards the kitchen, Zephyr still in Toothless’ arms.

_ Home, sweet home, _ they both think, unaware of the other sharing their thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say, I wrote this so fast! I had it ready two days after the request, but then I was waiting for them to answer hahah. 
> 
> Anyway, Cher, dear, I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> And to everyone: let me know your thoughts on this? I was thinking on making it a series. 
> 
> Tell me what’s your favorite part!


End file.
